Phantom's Opera
by LoneShadow17
Summary: Christine Daae is starting over after breaking up with her fiancee, Raoul. She finds a vocal coaching site and a mysterious man to teach her. Will he be able to trust her and get the happily after they always dreamed of? AU Modern retelling.
1. Chapter one

**A/n- Hey! I'm so excited to have this up finally! If anyone has any ideas feel free to share! This is my first phanfic so bear with me please. R/r plz and enjoy!**

"I can't do this", Christine muttered as she dialed Raoul's number.

" Hey bae! How are you? " he answered cheerfully.

"We need to talk" she said firmly.

"K, what about ?"

"I can't marry you."

" WHAT!? Wait, where are you? " he asked

"I'm in your apartment. I won't change my mind. I'm leaving, I'll pick the door behind me and slip the key through the mail slot." She said finally.

"Wait babe! Let's talk about this!" Raoul begged .

"No! I'm quitting that stupid job you gave me too! I'm done!" She said then she hung up.

Storming out of his apartment Christine called her BFF Meg.

"Hello?"

" Meg? It's Christine! "

"Hey! How are you?"

" I've been better. I've got a favor. "

" Sure, name them and I'll work my magic.

"I need to move into your apartment for a while"

" Done. What else? "

"I need a job."

"I could maybe get you a job at the Opera Populair."

"Thanks Meg. I owe you!" Christine said.

"See ya after work!" Meg said hanging up.

 _Later-_

Meg came into her apartment to find Christine chilling on her couch watching tv. "Honey! I'm home!" Meg said giggling

Christine looked up at her bestie and laughed, "Hey babe! How's work?"

"Not to bad and the pay is pretty good. By the way the managers want to see you tomorrow at nine." Meg said walking into the kitchen.

"I'll just go to bed now." Christine said jokingly.

Meg looked at the clock, " You're gonna skip dinner and go to bed so you can wake up at five? That's fine I'll eat all the Chinese food by myself." She smirked.

"What Chinese?" Christine asked.

"The one I just ordered."

"Eh, I'll stay up for four more hours." Christine laughed.

"What do you say to an Office marathon?" Meg asked

"I'd love one!" Christine smiled


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n- Hello! Sorry for the long time. I was super busy with work and school, but don't worry I didn't forget about my fanfic!**

 **PhantomFan01- thanks so much for your review! I wasn't planning on Raoul coming back into the story but he just might... you never know.**

 **Rennyangelee- You are the best! Thanks so much for following my story.**

 **If you're looking for another great fic to read while waiting for me to update go check out Rennyangelee's fic Character-Sitting. And now without further ado- chapter two!**

At nine the next morning Christine was directed to the manger's office. Christine smiled as she passed familiar hallways. She hadn't been to the Populair since she was a child.

"Ah, bonjour Mademoiselle Daaé" said M. Firmin.

"Bonjour M. Firman, M. André" Christine said smiling.

"You're here to apply for a position as a ballet girl, correct?" M. André said.

"I was hoping for a job as an understudy, but yes" Christine said.

"How old are you?" M. Firmin asked.

"19, sir."

The managers looked at each other. "Mlle. understudies are at least 21. We can only offer you the job as a ballet girl. Perhaps you could take some voice lessons and come see us in a few years." M. André said politely.

"I will, thank you" Christine said.

"We look forward to have you working with us" said M. Firmin showing her to the door.

Meg was waiting outside, "So? How was it? Did you get a job?"

"Yes I got a job."

"Yes! Let's celebrate after work, ok?" Meg said excitedly.

While waiting for Meg to get off of work Christine went to the library to find a vocal coach. She stumbled across a business called Phantom's Opera. The owner's name was not posted only their handle AngelofMusic. Christine logged on to the chat room.

MissDaae: Hi! Do you offer voice lessons?

AngelofMusic: Not usually but I can. Are you interested in taking some?

MissDaae: It depends, how much are they.

AngelofMusic: Send me a video of you singing and I'll arrange a price.

Christine uploaded a video she had made a couple days before. A few minutes later she got a response,

AngelofMusic: I'll give you a trial period. If you follow my instructions we'll discuss it at the end of a month.

MissDaae: Instructions?

He sent her a link which she clicked on. The list was extensive but one in particular made her laugh, "No significant other? Because of a potential distraction to music?" She messaged the owner back,

MissDaae: That is a lot of rules...

AngelofMusic: Only the most dedicated will care enough to follow them all.

MissDaae: Alright, I'll do it.

AngelofMusic: I'll work with you twice a week, Mondays and Fridays at five o'clock.

MissDaae: Sounds great. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- shout-out to all the great people who reviewed my fic! You guys are so great! I was told that my fic wasn't labeled as modern so I have to apologize for that, it is a modern/AU phantom of the opera. I'm sorry for any confusion that anyone else had. Check out my collection of one-shots Moments of Love. Now, i present to you- Chapter Three.**

Erik ran his fingers through his hair, " _What on earth am I doing?_ " he thought, " _I've never offered to teach anyone before._ " This "Miss Daae" was different. The video she had sent was amazing. she had perfect pitch and she was beautiful. With the right training (his of course) she would become a star.

Erik sank onto his couch still amazed at what he had done, "I am an idiot." he said aloud.

Nadir Khan, his roommate, passed by and heard. "Why what did you do this time?"

Erik looked up at his friend, "I offered to give someone voice lessons."

Nadir raised his eyebrows, "Oh, really?" he asked.

"What? you don't think i can teach someone to sing?" Erik demanded.

"No, I'm sure you could. I'm just surprised you want to." Nadir said.

"She came to me asking for lessons. What was I supposed to say? 'Go away'?"

Nadir shrugged, "Probably. That sounds like you." Erik smirked. "By the way can you get that cat out of my room? She won't let me touch her."

" _That cat_ has a name!" growled Erik.

"Fine. could you get Ayesha out of my room, _please?_ "

"She has good judgement about people. That's why she doesn't like you." Erik huffed as he went to retrieve his cat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone for so long, but don't you worry! I am back with MORE chapters. Most of them will probably be short... sorry... r &r plz!**

"Wait let me get this straight," Meg said as the two girls ate their salads, "You found a random website, asked if they offer voice lessons and the guy just… offers them for free?"

"It's only a trial month. I expect we won't continue after" Christine said poking at her salad.

"Is he cute?" Meg asked with a smirk.

"I honestly have no clue. There weren't any pictures on the website.

"What!?" like none of the owner?"

"None."

"That's so weird." Meg paused to take a bite of her salad, "You know I bet he's on the run from the law."

Christine raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

"Or he's a martian." Meg smiled.

"Meg, not another one of your conspiracy theories." Christine sighed.

"Ok… Wait, I got it." she put down her fork, "He's a blobfish!"

Christine started laughing hysterically, Meg, a blobfish? Are you nine?

"Hey! It could happen!" Meg defended, taking a bite of her salad.

"Yeah, on Mars. He probably just doesn't like being in front of the camera, you know one of those artistic types. He's probably trying to be mysterious. I mean his business is called Phantom's Opera after all."

"Yeah, alright. So on another note, what happened to you and Raoul, you promised to tell me."

"Mr. Full-of-Himself. You know he made me get a desk job because _'no one was going to take me seriously if I was onstage_ ' I hated the desk job, I am _not_ the person you want as a receptionist."

"But your engagement?"

"I called it off. I need someone who understands music like i do. Besides all Raoul really cared about was what the press was saying."

"Sounds like cold feet." Meg muttered,"Speaking of music did you get your understudy job back?"

"No." Christine sighed, "New management made a rule that no one under 21 could have an understudy job."

"You can thank _La Carlotta_ for that one." Meg snorted, "She didn't want an understudy replacing her."

"She's still around?" Christine asked surprised.

"I don't know why. She was past her prime when we were kids, the new management's not gonna fire anyone. Besides she's been with the company for years"

Christine shook her head, "That's insane. I'm sure she'll be fun to work with tomorrow."

Meg smiled sarcastically, "Oh yeah, lots of fun."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-

"One pointe girls! At your age I shouldn't have to remind you!" Madame Giry ordered as the girls practised.

"I forgot your mom was the ballet mistress." Christine groaned to Meg as she regained her balance.

"Have you not practiced?" Meg muttered.

"No, Raoul asked me not to." Christine said quickly finding her lost rhythm.

"Six months! You haven't practiced in six months and you wanted this job!?"

"No I wanted to be an understudy, but apparently I have to wait several years."

"Girls, it is _my_ rehearsal time, not your gossip time. We do not pay you to chatter mindlessly to the audience." Madame Giry banged her cane gaining everyone's attention immediately.

Christine went into her bedroom and set up her laptop and joined the video chat. He had logged in as Angel of Music. "Can you hear me?" she asked

"Yes. Stop slouching Christine, that really is terrible posture."

"I'm sorry, I can't see you, Monsieur-"

"Call me Angel, for now."

"Do I get to see you?" Christine sighed

"No."

"Ugh!"

"That bad huh?" Meg said without glancing up from her phone.

"Not bad.. Just interesting, he demands nothing less than perfection. I think your theory is correct."

"He is a blobfish!?" Meg asked with a smile.

" _No!_ That he's a wanted criminal, he didn't even show his face or have a name up. He wanted me to call him Angel."

"Weird. Just don't meet him in real life." Meg said seriously.

"Its bound to happen, his business is local." Christine said taking a seat on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Two months later-/span/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Daroga! I need your help." Erik groaned as he took a seat on the couch./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What now?" Nadir chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm in love with her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who?" Nadir as confused/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Christine Daae?" Nadir shook his head confused, "Good Grief Daroga, the girl i've been coaching, Christine Daae! I'm in love with her!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright, so you're in love with her. Have you ever actually met her?" Nadir asked concerned about his friend's latest obsession./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No… will you help me?" Erik asked slyly/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No. Absolutely not." Nadir said realizing something was up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Please Daroga!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you drunk?" Nadir asked suspicious./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No. I'm buzzed. Completely different. I know exactly what I'm doing. And no, I won't regret this /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"tommorrow. Just help me ask her out."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ugh, fine." Nadir grabbed Erik's phone "Would you like to meet up for coffee? On Saturday around 11ish?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sure just send me the address/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just send her the address." Nadir handed Erik the phone. "Please don't scare her off."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I would never." Erik scoffed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure." Nadir smirked./span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n- these chapters are really short i know but i have SEVERAL more chapter which will hopefully be MUCH longer!**

" _You're in love!"_ Meg sang to Christine as they cooked dinner.

Shut up Meg, I am not." Christine mockingly frowned.

"You are too, I have never seen you more devoted to something before. Even when you were dating Raoul and that was peak effort for you."

"Ok… So maybe he's a bit intriguing and a little mysterious…" Christine trailed off.

"And the whole idea is romantic?" Meg giggled.

"And the whole idea is romantic." Christine sighed.

 _Buzz buzz_

Christine looked down at her phone. "Oh my gosh."

"What." Meg asked watching her pot of spaghetti

"No way."

WHAT!?" Meg tired to keep her focus on the almost done noodles

"He wants to go get coffee!"

"When! WHEN?" Meg asked jumping up and down excitedly.

"Saturday at 11. Oh, wait. Its at a hipster cafe downtown." Christine sighed disappointedly. Meg leaned over and looked at the address.

"Those are hit and miss. Best coffee you ever had or the worst thing you ever tasted."

"True." Christine glanced over her shoulder, "Your spaghetti is over boiled"

"No! My babies!"


End file.
